Who Needs Pocky?
by Cami6636
Summary: Mello wants Near to come to the common room. Why? To share some pocky of course! T kinda. MelloxNear OOC


A/N: So here's my first Death Note fanfic. I'm pretty sure it's just going to be a one shot but who knows. I got the idea for it really early in the morning and thought it was cute so here it is :D

It had been a boring day for Near, who had finally decided to go back to his room and just go to sleep early or play with his robots. He was almost to his room when he heard the sound of a door being opened down the hall, and then heard feet padding towards him. He turned around to come face to face with none other than Mello.

"Would Mello like something?" Near asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Meet me in the common room at eleven tonight," and with that he walked away, passing his room and heading down the stairs.

Near walked into his room, shut the door, and sat down on his bed. _What could Mello possibly want? I guess I have to go to find out. _Near passed the few hours until eleven putting together a new puzzle Roger had bought for him. He looked at the clock that read 10:56 and decided to go head and leave for the common room.

Mello waited patiently for the small, white clad boy to appear. _He better show up. I went through a lot of trouble to get this pocky. _Before he could think any further on his plan Near entered the room, twirling a small piece of his white curly hair. _I wonder why he does that. _Mello sat on one end of the couch and motioned for Near to come sit with him.

"Would Mello mind telling me why I am here? Does he want to tell me something?" Near wondered what Mello was thinking, because he had an almost nervous look on his face.

"Well, I…I found this pocky...and I was wondering if maybe you would want to share it," Mello wasn't sure how to approach this. _God, why didn't I think this out _before_ he got here?_

"Mello would like to share with me? That is a little surprising. What about Matt?"

"He was too busy playing his game system, and plus, I know this game we can play… It would be more fun to play it with you."

_A game? That sounded interesting.._ Mello knew Near could never pass up a competition.

"OK, so how is this game played?"

"I'll show you." Mello grabbed a stick of chocolate pocky, then moved close to Near so that they were facing each other on the couch; Mello with his legs crossed and Near with one knee pulled up to his chest.

Once they were close enough Mello put one end of the pocky into his mouth. He leaned forward and mumbled around the pocky, "Now bite the other end."

Near did what he was told. Then Mello took another bite, bringing his face closer to the cute, white haired boy. Near got the idea of the game and took another bite. Before they knew it there was only one bite left, which Mello quickly stole, while simultaneously latching his lips on to Near's. Near's eyes widened momentarily before he closed them and gave in to the kiss.

Mello had started the kiss gently, only softly moving his lips against Near's, but he began to kiss him more passionately. He pushed Near onto his back, more or less straddling his petite waist. Mello licked Near's soft lower lip, asking for entrance. Near quickly obliged feeling Mello's tongue explore his mouth. Mello softly bit Near's lip, making him moan softly. They were so lost in their kiss that when breathing became a necessity they had no choice but to pull apart.

Mello and Near were both panting hard. Mello gently slid off of Near.

"M-Mello.." Near began to catch his breath, "did Mello plan to kiss me?" Near was completely astounded, for he had always had a crush on Mello, but never dreamed Mello may return his feelings.

"Um…Well, yeah." Mello was still flushed from the kiss, and wasn't quite sure what to say.

Near looks as if he were about to say something, and Mello looked into his eyes, "I've always like you." The words came out of both their lips, and both were equally surprised.

Mello crawled back to Near and planted a sweet kiss on his soft lips. Near put his arms around Mello and they sat hugging on the couch for a long while before either said something.

Near was the first to speak, "So… Does Mello want to play the game again?"

Mello chuckled, and put his hands on either side of Near's face. "I don't really think I need the pocky to do this anymore." And he gave Near a kiss that was full of love, before pulling away and lying on the couch with Near in his arms, where they both fell asleep feeling warm and content.


End file.
